


If The World Was Ending (You'd Come Over Right?)

by orphan_account



Series: The Sky Is Falling [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (its light at first but its gonna get deep kids), Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Dee is depressed, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Maureen Ponderosa is a bitch, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Sad Mac McDonald, Security mac, Veterinarian Dennis, Veterinary Clinic, WE NEED MORE VET DENNIS AUS, alot of characters make an appearance at some point, content warnings at the beginning of each chapter, frank is a good dad sometimes, mac is lovely and deserves the best, this fic is very planned out, updates regularly, vet!Dennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Follow me, reader! Who told you that there is no true, faithful, eternal love in this world! May the liar's vile tongue be cut out! Follow me, my reader, and me alone, and I will show you such a love!”― Mikhail Bulgakov, The Master and MargaritaA love story between an unhappy veterinarian stuck in an awful relationship with a woman he doesn't love, and a broke bouncer with an immortal dog that keeps consuming household items. One that describes the emotional turmoil of coming out, past trauma, and infidelity. One that delves deep into Dennis' fall into a hole of emotional relapse, and how an unintelligent but loving bouncer (not really) with a big heart pulls him back out.----------------------------------------------“He sure doesn’t look great, can I take him?” Mac nodded and handed the dog over to the other man, and let his wrists graze the others as he handed over the matted dog, upon contact he looked up and met those baby blue eyes again - and the same cocky smirk. Upon the realization of the sudden sensation in his stomach and flush in his chest, Mac had one thought, and one thought only.shit.(the first chapter is short the fic will be longer I promise, updates regularly :))
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Dee Reynolds, Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald, Charlie Kelly/The Waitress (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia), Mac McDonald & Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald & Frank Reynolds, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Mac/Dennis, Mac/Dennis Reynolds, Maureen Ponderosa/Dennis Reynolds
Series: The Sky Is Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Curious Incident Of a Dog In The Daytime

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, but it starts off light and lovey before getting into the deep stuff :)
> 
> the chapter title is a reference to 'the curious incident of the dog in the nighttime' 
> 
> \---------------------------  
> No TW for this chapter  
> \---------------------------

When Mac ‘rescued’ the dog from the shelter, he was not expecting it to be such a goddamn nuisance. Poppins (which is what he and Charlie decided to name the dog after getting unreasonably high on poppers) would defecate on, destroy, and consume, the majority of things in Mac’s apartment. You name it, Poppins had probably digested it at some point. This time was no different, Poppins had leaped onto the couch that day, and decided to take it upon himself to devour Mac’s entire stash of weed from his coffee table like it was a bag of goddamn spinach. Usually, Mac would just sigh and take the mangy old dog to his local veterinary clinic, which he frequently visited, but that was his entire stash of product and the majority of his rent for the current month - it was safe to say, the man was pissed. However, he couldn’t stay mad at the grey matted dog for too long though, as he started to dry heave onto his new rug, and Mac snapped back into the situation at hand.  
In a sudden realization of his current bank status, he picked up his phone and dialed his best friend, whose legal job was to help him out of bad situations.

“Charlie?” Mac borderline wheezed down the line after several dial tones.

“Mac?” Charlie replied with a sense of worry in his high pitched voice, “you good dude?”

“No bro, Poppins just ate my entire fucking stash, I need to borrow some cash, I was broke enough as it was until he decided to chow down on it.” Mac sighed, he really needed to get this dog to the clinic, as Poppins began to throw up a green substance. “Last time dude, promise”

A sharp sigh fluttered its way down the phone line before he spoke; “alright, but I’m coming, I haven’t seen Waitress at the cafe today, gotta check-in man”

 _What, what kind of sick-_ “fine! Whatever, I need to get my dog to Klinsky, you can perv on the secretary as much as you want” This wasn’t the first time Charlie had mentioned his crush on the receptionist at the clinic, in fact, he was obsessed. But it kept him out of sitting in his own filth all day, so Mac never complained. Yet it was insanely creepy, he couldn't hold it against Charlie, he was always kinda dependant.

“It’s not perving, Mac, you don’t understand, its lov-” He hung up the phone. _love his ass._

* * *

  
10 minutes later, Charlie arrived at the clinic with Mac, and Poppins, accompanied by the stench the dog brought with them. As soon as the sliding doors opened of the South Philly Veterinary clinic opened, Mac and Charlie had barged in as the former slammed his palms down on the counter and the latter stood behind him, waving to the secretary, who rolled her eyes in impatience.

“Yes? What substance has your dog eaten this time, McDonald?” she asked, tapping the pen on the desk, she was used to the sight of the duo by now, and was always shocked with the dog’s escapades, how it wasn’t dead she didn’t know.

“Look, my dog ate a shit ton of weed, and now he’s puking everywhere, so can you get us in with Klinsky?” He came up for air, the sentence coming out with the same violence as the heaving dog on the floor. “As soon as possible” he added, noticing the waitresses dropped jaw.

“Sorry, you let the dog eat marijuana?” She asked, after a few seconds of staring at the two in front of her desk.

“That’s not the point.” the tattooed man replied bluntly, and sharply.

“Alright, yeah, sorry” She gathered her thoughts quickly and shook her head in disbelief before continuing, “Ms. Klinskly actually passed away last week, so you have Dr. Reynolds, and also, we’re actually appointme-”

“Look, we really could not care less, is there a slot?” Poppins heaved on the floor once more as her owner began to lose his patience.  
The conversation was interrupted as a tall man in a long white coat and baby blue scrubs walked through the door on the west side of the small building, Dr. Reynolds, Mac assumed.  
It was silent for a few moments, until the man spoke, “Why does that dog smell like everything bad in the world, and why is it puking its guts up on my carpet?” The vet asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows, a look of disgust but also amusement as he stared between Mac and his employee. The woman blushed and put her head down, clearly intimidated by her boss’s presence.  
Probably a perv Mac decided in his head.

“Follow me” the veterinarian ordered, breaking the silence, and turned his back towards the silent three, walking back towards the door he came from - and holding it open.  
Mac immediately followed, dragging Poppins along with him, the dog still hunched over, jaw opening and closing as he was pulled towards the backroom. Charlie had been sat in the waiting area, patiently watching the entire interaction play out, watching the woman behind the desk with careful eyes.  
As the door closed behind Mac and the Vet, he picked up his dog and got a closer glance at his dog’s carer, and his eyes met with a bright baby blue, those eyes were attached to a very attractive face, and linked to a very assertive smirk, Mac had never seen someone look so good in a pair of old blue scrubs, and a dumb doctors coat. Nevertheless, Mac averted his eyes away, and back to the sick dog in his arms, and unknown reddening on his cheeks.

“He sure doesn’t look great, can I take him?” Mac nodded and handed the dog over to the other man, and let his wrists graze the others, upon contact he looked up and met those eyes again - and the same smirk. Upon the realization of the sudden sensation in his stomach and flush in his chest, Mac had one thought, and one thought only upon falling into those eyes.  
 _shit._


	2. Hope Is A Dangerous Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis indulges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself, with desire for what its monstrous laws have made monstrous and unlawful.”

“Mac you have got to stop this” Charlie sighed, exasperatedly. Mac had been constantly taking Poppins to the clinic for weeks now, for no reason at all. His newest excuses consisted of;  _ ‘He looks weird when he shits’ or ‘He accidentally ate another tube of toothpaste’ _ (Poppins  _ always _ ate toothpaste - it wasn’t usually a vet trip) The worst part about all of this, was the cost of the multiple trips, which led to Mac selling more drugs on the side, just to see that stupid Doctor.

“Charlie, Poppins is sick, and god forbid if I want him to live a long and happy life!” He replied, planting himself next to his best friend on the sofa, kicking his feet out to rest on the coffee table.

“He isn’t sick!” Charlie had no idea how he was going to convey this to his thick-skulled partner in crime. “You just want to see that godamn vet, also, get your feet off the fucking table”

“This is my apartment!” He gasped, waving his arms in frustration, “you stalk the waitress all the time, I don’t see how this is an issue.

“I do not  _ stalk  _ her I simpl- _ ” _

“We are not getting into this Charlie, and that’s the end of it” Mac pulled Poppins onto his lap, stroking the dogs matted head and popping his knuckle into his eye and Charlie looked over and sighed.

They sat watching daytime tv until a sharp knock on the apartment door snapped them out of their television trance, Charlie stood up and slapped his hands against his knees, annoyed at the disruption, as he opened the door he immediately regretted it as he was met with the saleswoman who had been annoying them for weeks on end.

“Oh for the love of God, we don’t want your goddamn berries, bird.” upon the first visit, Charlie was entranced at the fact the saleswoman had the unmistakable face of a bird, and the nickname stuck ever since, sending Mac into fits of laughter from the sofa every time.

“Okay, good morning to you too!” she said, chipper as ever, hiding the fire behind her eyes. “We had a twenty percent discount for-” her voice muffled quickly as Charlie slammed the door in her face for the eighth time that month, and stomped back to his place on the sofa.

“Why does she even come anymore dude” Mac smiled in amusement as the other man threw himself back on the couch.

“I don’t know man, but she’s annoying as fuck, why would I want berries?” He sighed once more and leaned forward to grab his drink from the table.

* * *

This was the fourth time Mac had dragged Poppins to the vets (dragged as Poppins was not a huge fan of being mobile) and he was nervous. Today was the day he was planning on asking out Dennis Reynolds after three vet trips of back and forth flirting. As he walked through the sliding doors, the secretary glanced up at him and rolled her eyes, knowing he’d be going straight for the door at the back. The man was on a mission, he marched forward and opened the door, ready to give Dennis his dog and his heart, when-

“Dennis, how many times do I have to tell you, I hate her, I’ve always hated her, and it's her fault that you aren’t looki-” The short man turned towards the newcomer, his angry monologue coming to a halt “who the fuck is this?” he added, brows crossed.

“It’s a dog owner, Frank, and this is a veterinary clinic, not an arbitrary, get the hell out” Dennis sighed after the sarcastic comment, wiping his forehead with the palm of his hand - clearly worn out by the former conversation. Mac attempted to work out who the man was in his head, he sounded stern and worried almost like a father, but then again, Dennis had called him Frank.

“Hey Mac, sorry about that man, what’s up with the mongrel this time?”

“Oh I- I can leave, if it’s not a good time..” He stuttered, not meeting Dennis’ eyes, as he was painfully aware of the stare he was receiving from the stout man with his arms crossed adjacent to him.  After a few moments of silence passed between the three men, Frank huffed, uncrossed his arms and stormed out of the door, leaving with a slam.

Mac gulped, and asked a question he hoped would have no consequence, “is that your-”

“My dad, yeah, not biologically, obviously” Dennis' smile was fake, Mac’s dad had told him once, that the eyes could hide nothing, and in this particular instance - Dennis was wearing a facade.

“Yeah, I got that from the whole like, genes thing not adding up” The shorter man smiled lightly, eyes creasing as he made an attempt to lighten the situation.

This attempt did not work, as the vet just sighed, and flattened his palm over his face, his slumped shoulders telling mac that perhaps this wasn’t the best time to be making up excuses for Dennis to see his dog. As Mac was about to turn on his heel and head out of the door, Dennis removed his hand from his face and forced a smile, placing his hands on his hips.

“So, what's up with the dog?” Dennis raised his eyebrows, giving Mac a look of curiosity, and slight amusement. “Or did you just want to see me?”

The affronted Mac widened his eyes and chuckled softly - glad the other man was also making a slight effort to rid the room of tension, left by the stout man who had stormed out earlier. 

"Maybe a bit of both, maybe just one, I’m not sure…” He held the filthy dog closer to his chest, using him as a shield as he smiled lightly.

“Alright, put him on the table” Dennis finally gave up his line of questioning and lifted his stethoscope from the counter behind him and slid it around his neck.

* * *

Dennis Reynolds could feel the guilt bubbling up inside of him, Mac’s wide smile as he placed the dog on the table brought something into his life, something he’d never really felt on the ragers in college, or Maureen's smiles as she placed dinner down on the old oak table in his suburban house. It was something different, and he felt awful for it. Dennis Reynolds was married. He had a wife, a rather pretty one at that, He’d always been weak to pretty things, sharp-tongued too, Dennis believed she kept him humble, kept him down to earth when he felt he was floating away. However, in the midst of this beautiful hell, Dennis Reynolds was not happy, he awoke every day and did his mundane morning tasks, but it never felt right.

Mac sat down lightly in his chair, looking up at the veterinarian with those big doe eyes, and let a smirk fall upon his face.

And for the first time in a very long time, Dennis Reynolds lived in the moment, and oh god, was he going to indulge,

“Hey, Mac?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote at the start is from Oscar Wilde, a brilliant author who endured far too much - if you haven't read The Picture Of Dorian Gray I highly recommend you do! It's an incredible book and it is not a difficult read. It's peak gay culture!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Dennis' insight and I'm looking forward to writing more of these two :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! this fic will be updated regularly, I've been planning this for ages, and it's finally ready! if you enjoyed the first chapter and wanna stay tuned, Kudos and comments are accepted with love and thanks <3
> 
> my Tumblr if anyone wants updates or early access (or even to give me some suggestions, because that would be great :) ) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vivalalit


End file.
